


OyaKuro

by leosmulletisugly



Category: please dont make me do this
Genre: F/M, Hetero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly





	OyaKuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oya).



It was afterschool time and Kuro was all by himself in the Karate Club. Ryuseitai had a live that day so Tetora wouldn't be there for their club practice. Kuro felt a little lonely but he still trained, he needed it anyways since he had been slacking off lately. He was going to chop some stone slabs for practice. He could carry the stone slabs easily but today the slabs felt heavier than usual. He ignored it, he probably got too many so he didn't think much of it. He placed the bricks down on the floor and lined himself up to break them in half. He did it but when the rubble cleared there was a girl under the pile of bricks.  
  
"Please Chop me in half, Kuro."  
The girl said, her name was Oya and she was the oya chat's resident kuroP.  
  
Kuro had hesitated for a breif mkment before he chopped Oya in half. She died instantly. When she died her sisters got their little gremlin hands all over her laptop and deleted her Holy Kuro fics. Every single Kuro picture she had ever saved was now gone. Oya had come back from the dead just to haunt her sisters for deleting her folder of Kuros.  
  
The end.


End file.
